Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Monkey
Monkey is one of the playable characters in Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!. Biography Monkey was still asleep in his cage in Dexter's laboratory, having no notice of Dexter heading into the portal to resolve the strange occurrences in the multiverse. However Monkey was soon contacted by Agent Honeydew who informed Monkey that he should make haste and follow Dexter into the portal. Monkey immediately came into action, got into his superhero costume, and jumped into the portal. He found himself in a strange realm noticing he wasn't at home anymore, together with the assistance of Honeydew through telepathy he tries to get to the core of this. Moveset Quotes Unlike other character Monkey says the same for his win pose and victory pose, him being unable to talk. To make up for this Monkey has a special intro for each character. In these intro's Honeydew describes the opponent, similar to Snake's Codec Conversations and Palutena's Guidance. Intro *"Hey it is your owner, Dexter. He seems to be wearing the Dexo-Transformer, don't get too sentimental and let him win. But also don't let him discover your indentity." (against Dexter) *"What? Another Monkey? Seems like you also exist in other universes. I must say they all look quite handsome." (against Monkey) *"Oh, terrible. It is Mandark the arch-rival of Dexter and also the owner of your arch-rival Quackor the Fowl. He must be defeated at all costs, be wary of his lasers." (against Mandark) *"What a hunky man. Wait, I recognize him from somewhere, he seems to visit other locations more often. Wait, I believe he tried to flirt me as well. Monkey beat him for me please, just look out for his motorcycle and his thick biceps." (against Johnny Bravo) *"Oh my, look now Monkey. Another animal that has a super alter-ego, Supercow. Don't be surprised but her actual name is Cow. Her milk is very dangerous, don't get tempted by it." (against Supercow) *"Ah Blossom, the commander and the leader, and the smartest of the trio of sister. Despite their young age The Powerpuff Girls are very powerful, especially Blossom who might even be as smart as Dexter." (against Blossom) *"Awgh, it's Bubbles. The joy and the laughter of them all. Try talking to her, she can speak any animal language you'll have a good laugh with her. But don't try to upset her, her screams are killing, literally." (against Bubbles) *"Buttercup, the thoughest fighter. If you want a real tomboy then go for Buttercup. She is the strongest of them all, so try to counter her brutal attacks with your witts, like all Powerpuff Girls she can be very dangerous." (against Buttercup) *"Mojo Jojo is a primate like you Monkey. Like you he has special powers, his being granted by Chemical X. But I am sure your superstrength can conquer his brains." (against Mojo Jojo) *"Ow... it's him. Monkey I warn you, this trickster is possibly the strongest enemy you will ever face. He just plays around and sees this all as a game. His dangerous transformations can be quite frightning. His butterfly form is hard to spot, but try to hit it." (against HIM) *"Rich, snoby, the typical princess. She has everything she wants yet desires more, she probbaly has set her eyes on you as pet. Don't let her powersuit get to you." (against Princess Morbucks) *"What an ironic name for a dog who is scared of everything. Courage has a questionable amount of objects with him, but I think by just saying 'boo' you can scare him away. Too bad a Monkey can't speak though." (against Courage) *"The handsome Samurai Jack, a powerful warrior with a beautiful jaw and such a muscular body. Oh please Monkey don't be jealous, just be wary of his swift and graceful swordmanship." (against Samurai Jack) *"A rather brute and happy-go-lucky man. The nameless Scotsman is a trustworthy friend of Jack and is a cyborg! Be lucky you're facing him and not his wife." (against Scotsman) *"The great Aku, well if he shapeshifts to a bigger size that it. He can transform into anything he desires and has a ray beam. He can wreck up damage with his transforming combo's, so try not to be caught in them." (against Aku) *"Uhm... Monkey, if you don't mind... I rather not talk about her..him.. it feels awkward to see Aku as a woman." (against Ikra) *"Ow did he still exist? Demongo is a collector of souls and a henchman of Aku. He can summon many ancient souls that he has trapped in his skulls. They are super dangerous, only a hero like you could them... or Jack." (against Demongo) *(against Numbuh One) *(against Father) *(against Cree Lincoln) *(against Toiletnator) *(against Grim Reaper) *(against Hoss Delgado) *(against Mandy) *(against Nergal Junior) *(against Mac & Bloo) *(against Nemesis) *(against Ami & Yumi) *(against Juniper Lee) *(against Ben Tennyson) *(against Gwen Tennyson) *(against Vilgax) *(against Rook Blonko) *(against Kevin Levin) *(against Young Ben Tennyson) *(against Chowder & Kimchi) *(against Flapjack) *(against Captain K'nuckles) *(against Finn & Jake) *(against Ice King) *(against Marceline Abadeer) *(against Flame Princess) *(against The Lich) *(against Betty Grof) *(against Rex Salazar) *(against Agent Six) *(against Van Kleiss) *(against Black Knight) *(against Mordecai & Rigby) *(against Skips) *(against Techmo) *(against C.J.) *(against Carrie Krueger) *(against Brobert) *(against Gumball Watterson) *(against Penny Fitzgerald) *(against Garnet) *(against Amethyst) *(against Pearl) *(against Steven Universe) *(against Lapis Lazuli) *(against Peridot) *(against Beast) *(against Rick Sanchez) Win Pose *"Ooh ooh ah ah." Victory Screen *"Ooh ooh ah ah." Vault Data Monkey is the pet monkey of Dexter who is used for experiments by his owner. But Dexter often considers him to be useless, yet keeps him as his precious pet. Secretly Monkey is a superhero working for a secret organization alongside Agent Honeydew. He can communicate with Honeydew through telepathy and often go out to save the world, just in time so Dexter doesn't discover his secret indentity. Category:Subpages Category:Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! Category:Dexter´s Laboratory